Talk about paper plates!
Person 1: I just thought of this. I think the paper plates aren't BB, Bonnie and Freddy. They are representing the animatronics in Fredbear's Family Diner; the Puppet, Springtrap and Golden Freddy. Why do I say this all of a sudden? Well, it's quite random, but it's a theory. That Bonnie doesn't look like Toy Bonnie, and less like withered Bonnie. However, it ''does ''look like Springtrap. The eyes, those black markings beneath them and the single button almost prove it (plus the position of the ears). The Freddy one could be Golden Freddy because it also has black eyes and buttons. Ah, how are you so sure that Golden doesn't have buttons? Everything around his chest is darkened, so he might very well have those buttons. Now, you might be wondering why I think the last doll is the Puppet and not BB. It really could be BB, as for the red and blue colors and that -stupid- smile, but he has buttons, and three at that, just like the Puppet. The dolls might be made by children, but I'm sure they're accurate enough to not add something that's not on the actual thing. Plus, the paper plate doesn't have BB's hat. You might be also wondering why I immediately said these dolls were representing Fredbear's Family Diner. Well, they are three paper plates that seem to be completely random. Instead of visibly making Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, they made ones that do not look like said animatronics. Plus, they didn't even add Mangle or Toy Chica, and instead made 'BB'. That's why I think the kids weren't thinking about the toys, and instead were thinking about the first location. Of course, more wonders are coming, such as why I think the Puppet was in the first location. It is speculated that the first murdered child possessed the Puppet. That kid was killed at Fredbear's, proven by the "Take Cake To The Children" minigame. I think it's more than clear that Golden and Spring are both from the first location. So that's it. It's a theory, I'm not confirming that this is true. It's just so you remember; some people take theories as something 100% believable. Person 2: It can be true that those dolls represent the Puppet,Springtrap and Golden Freddy... Since the Trio, are after all, were the firsts. Also, try notice the 'eyes' in the paper plate, they are like tears than eyes, then that highly supports the theory that paper plate was the Puppet. If they were eyes, then they should in the center of the eye socket. (Also at first BB maybe related to the Fredbear's, since Springtrap seems always to follow BB's laugh at FNAF3 :p) Person 1: That last thing might be true, but I think Springtrap follows BB's voice thinking it's an actual child (since he's possessed by Purple Guy and all). Person 3: If Paper Plate Bunny was Springtrap, they he'd be golden, and so Freddy. I dunno why they could represent someone another. Also: As we can find in tapes from FNaF3, they shows that spring animatronics were new in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! They just noticed springlock problems, there were just two of them and they were abandoned due to this problems. So how can they came from Fredbear's?